A wide variety of systems and methods are available to track automatically consumer exposure to certain types of media, including television and radio.
Various other systems and methods are utilized to ascertain consumer presence within commercial establishments. Still yet other techniques are employed to assess consumer exposure to products.
Despite the availability of multiple methods, systems and technologies to track various activities of consumers, further developments are still needed to improve tracking of consumer activity and media exposure, among other things, and to do so in ways that provide even more useful information than currently available.